Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert is a former Vampire and one of the last dopplegangers left on earth the other being Stefan Salvatore. Elena is currently slumbering in a coffin in the crypt of the salvatore family as Kai put a spell on her that linked her life to bonnies so she can only wake once bonnie is dead. History Elena is the adpotive daughter of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert it is revelead later that her real parents are Grayson's brother John Gilbert and Isobelle Flemming. however Elena never viewd John and Isobelle as her real parents reffering to both of them as colossal dissappointments that help keep the memories of her parents Grayson and Miranda completely intact. Elena's Adoptive Parents were killed in an accenident on wickery bridge when there car went off the bridge and into the river. Grayson and Miranda Drowned but Elena managed to escape unharmed, it is revealed that she escaped due to Stefan Salvatore rescueing her as he was already in the area. Elena Meets Stefan in person when she bumps into him in school. what she didn;t know is Stefan is acutally a centurary and a half year old vampire trying to escape his nature. Later Elena meets Stefan's Charming brother Damon. Damon is Instantly intrigued by Elena and Vice Versa. when elena finds out what Stefan and Damon she instantly became scared knowing that all the recent animal attacks on the people of mystic falls were committed by Stefan and Damon. Stefan explains that the attacks were Damon as he chooses to feed of animals. Elena then takes a diskling to Damon for always being smug and happy with all the things he has done. Elena has the most positive effect on Damon and helps change him for the better, Stefan also sees this and encourages her to keep helping him. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction TBA Physical Appearence Elena is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes which are sometimes described as doe-eyes, and long dark brown hair. Her height is 5'6'' (168 cm), and she has a slim, slightly athletic physique. Powers and Abilities as a vampire elena possesed all the standard powers of a non original vampire. however she had better fighting experience thanks to Alaric's Training. Personality Elena as a human had a soft kind personality and a willingness to help people and do good. she has a moral sense of what is right and wrong and cannot stand it when people are smug or arrogant about actions she judges to be wrong. as a vampire she seemed to lose some of her morality and things she would normally find wrong or questionable she finds more reason to she also seems more tolorable to the actions of others. Relationships Damon Salvatore: "I Will Always Choose You" Damon to Elena in The Last Dance Damon Salvatore is Elena's Soul Mate and best friend, he is also the older brother to Stefan. Elena and damon's relationship is one of love, sacrafice, saddness and confusion. when elena first met Damon she was intrigued by him and vice versa. When Elena figured out what Damon was she was imidentally fearful of him and at the same time angered by all he had done and how he seemed to not care at all about it. over time Elena and Damon became friends and the strong bond between them only ever got stronger there more time they spent toghther. Elena did her best to change Damon for the better and try to help him regain some part of his humanity. Elena fell in love with Damon on her 18th Birthday she carried a lot of guilt with her as at the time Stefan was forced away from town by Klaus after he made a deal to save Damon's life. Stefan sees the good Elena does for Damon and he sees there strong bond and decides to let Elena go. Elena and Damon then begint there romantic chapter. althought there relationship went well it was halted when elena and damon realised they wanted different things. this was revelead when elena said she would want to take the cure and live her life with Damon. but Damon did not want to become human as he loves the freedom Vamperism offered him. no matter what tho Elena and Damon always sorted out there problems and always became stronger as a couple and indivituals. Damon is currently waiting for Elena to awaken in 60 to 80 years time. Stefan Salvatore: "I Love You Stefan, Hold on to that, Never let that go" Elena to Stefan in The Birthday Stefan is Elena's Closest friend and her ex boyfriend, Elena and Stefan offically first met at highschool when Elena accidentally bumped into him in the hallway. However it is revelaed by Stefan that he acutally met her before on May 23rd 2009 Elena then found out it was Stefan who saved her from the car. Stefan and Elena dated for 2 years there relationship was coined Epic by Caroline. Stefan dedicated his life to protecting Elena and trying to give her a normal life. Elena always did her best to help stefan when it came to fighting his vampire nature. she admired stefan's choice to reject the person the blood makes him and to try and be good. Elena however fell for Stefan's older brother Damon which later lead to stefan letting elena go. Even when broken up Elena and Stefan still looked out for each other and do there best to help each other in any given Situation. Alaric Saltzmen: Alaric is Elena's Step Father and Gaurdian they became close when Alaric was dating Elena's Aunt Jenna, Alaric was also her History Teacher. Alaric taught elena how to protect herself from vampires and also how to live life on her own and without anyone else's help or guidence. after Klaus Killed Jenna, Alaric stayed in Mystic Falls and looked after both Elena and Jeremy. Elena was devistated when she found out Alaric had become an Enhanced Original Vampire and confinded in Stefan that she cannot lose another friend. Bonnie Bennette: Bonnie is Elena's best friend and has mentioned that she and elena are like sisters and she would die for her without a moments hesistation. Elena and Bonnie used to always Joke about Bonnie's witch heritage, however when this turned out to be true and Bonnie found out she was a real witch Elena was the first one she told stating that they are best friends and she cannot keep secrets from her. Bonnie has helped elena many times in the past. Elena was devistated when Bonnie was trapped on the other side when it collapased. Caroline Forbes: Caroline is one of Elena's Closest friends, as a human elena admitted to damon that caroline does have many annoying traits. caroline was shown to be jealous of elena as a human for all the attention she gets. however as a vampire the insecurities and jealousy went away and the two grew a lot closer this was the same when elena became a vampire also. however when Elena started dating damon instead of stefan. Caroline voiced how unhappy she was stating that Stefan is elena's soul mate not damon (this may just be due to Caroline's dislike towards damon) this cause a rift between the two for awhile. but in the end Elena and Caroline remained friends and always fight for one another no matter the cost. Triva TBA Gallary BadMoonRising00.jpg|Elena and Damon BraveNewWorld7.jpg|Elena and Caroline Normal_tvds2016.jpg|Elena,Stefan and Damon TVD1x01-Elena_1.jpg|Dear Diary TVD1x01-Elena_10.jpg|Elena Meets Stefan TVD1x01-Elena_24.jpg|Elena and Jeremy TVD1x02_Elena_9.jpg|Elena and Matt TVD1x02_Elena_18.jpg|Elena and Jenna TVD1x03_Elena_18.jpg|Elena and Damon TVD1x03_Elena_19.jpg|Elena and Damon